1. Technical Field
This invention relates to basketball goals generally consisting of a backboard assembly and a basketball goal support assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a goal where the backboard assembly can be decoupled from the basketball goal support assembly and replaced.
2. Background Information
The game of basketball is popular throughout the world. Part of its popularity may stem from the simplicity of equipment used, i.e., at least one elevated basket and a ball. More commonly, the equipment is at least one basketball goal, which includes a backboard, a rim assembly, a basketball goal support, and a basketball. Additionally, its popularity may stem from the fact that basketball can be played outdoors and indoors, which lends itself to be played year round.
Notwithstanding, basketball goals are known to deteriorate, break, or even become dated. For example, a basketball player can exert enough force and torque on a basketball goal to distort permanently the rim assembly, shatter the backboard, or even break the basketball goal support mechanism. When this occurs, especially to the backboard and/or the rim assembly, the game, practice, or recreation of basketball must be stopped to permit facilities personnel to replace the old basketball goal with a new basketball goal. Generally, regardless of what is in need of repair, the broken basketball goal is moved away on its wheels and replaced with a new basketball goal that is moved in and fixed to the floor. Yet, the cost and expense of having one or more replacement basketball goals in storage can be great in terms of equipment and inventory space.
Alternatively, if only the backboard and/or rim assembly is in need of repair, it would be advantageous to only replace what is needed without moving the entire basketball goal and to do so quickly. Depending on the number of fasteners and couplings that engage the basketball goal to the basketball goal support, the time to replace the basketball goal can last for about twenty minutes to about one hour or more. During this hiatus, players can cool off, spectators can lose interest, and the total time for the game can be extended for a period of time.
Various basketball goals have been conceived to allow for a quicker replacement. Many involve only the rim assembly, and many of these involve only rim assemblies for the outdoors. Here, the rim assemblies generally include a rim and a mounting plate. The mounting plate would then attach via a fastener or shaft to a receiving plate that is attached to the backboard. Typically, the rim assemblies for the outdoors are more inexpensive and lesser in quality than the rim assemblies for the indoors. The rim assemblies for the indoors, including gymnasiums and arenas, are generally “commercial grade” because of the construction and materials used to account for the amount of use and mobility of basketball goals. Because of this higher quality, indoor basketball goals are more typically replaced with a new basketball goal, instead of replacing the part on the spot.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a basketball goal to be quickly replaced. In particular, there remains a need to replace the backboard and rim assembly on the spot during a timeout (a few minutes) or during a halftime (about twenty minutes). Furthermore, there remains a need to replace the backboard and rim assembly on the spot without having to replace the entire basketball goal.